


Brian's Kids

by Junliet



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Animals, Fluff, M/M, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cuteness, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junliet/pseuds/Junliet
Summary: Brian Orser was not a dad. Well, he didn't have any kids so to speak of that were his own.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Jun Hwan Cha/Conrad Orzel
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Brian's Kids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [K1mHeechu1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/gifts).



> Hi everyone! Just some random fluffiness for one of the loveliest people ever. Really hope you all enjoy it and I hope you're all staying safe

Brian Orser was not a dad. Well, he didn't have any kids so to speak of that were his own. He and Raj had talked about it but it was always "not yet" that they both decided on. His skaters unintentionally almost became like his children. He'd dealt with Yuzuru growing up and his attitude as a teenager. He'd helped Javier adjust to the new city and new country and new way of living. He'd watched Jun grow up from a teenager with very squishy cheeks back in 2016 into a young adult with looks turning the heads of television stations and magazines. He hadn't been coaching them for as long, but he also felt as protective of Conrad, Joseph, Evgenia, Jason, and Katya as he did of his skaters that he'd had for longer.

So really, if he was being technical, he was a dad. He just hadn't had a biological child of his own or adopted one with Raj yet.

And so that was why he and his children were piled into two cars: one driven by him, and one by Tracy, ready for an outing together. Tracy had swiped up Jason, Katya, Joseph, and Evgenia into hers, leaving Brian with Yuzuru, Javier, Conrad, and Jun in his. (Even though Javier was perfectly qualified to drive himself and Yuzuru). Brian then had to suffer seeing Jun and Conrad making pining pleading faces across the car to each other while Yuzuru sat in between them in the back, stopping them from even holding hands. The back of the car turned into the set for a period drama full of sighs of woe. They couldn't arrive soon enough for Brian.

"A petting zoo?" Conrad asked as he helped Jun out of the car and held his hand tightly. "Really Brian?"

"Yes really. It'll be fun. You'll get to pet some cute animals and it will be sweet."

"Sounds fun!" Yuzuru grinned and Javier nodded with a smile, slipping his hand into his.

Brian and Tracy ushered their "children" into the petting zoo. They each bought a little bag of food and, as soon as they stepped in, Jun was swarmed by the goats that were near the entrance. Jason raised an eyebrow and almost laughed as Jun was knocked clean off his feet, landing with a giggle between a bunch of goats who were happy to eat the food out of his hands.

"I'd have thought the goats could tell another GOAT when they saw them," he joked, lightly elbowing Yuzuru as he passed by him. Conrad finally managed to extract a still giggling Jun from the pile of animals and helped him along. The goats squeaked pathetically, trying to get out of their pen to follow Jun.

"Look!" Evgenia and Katya squealed as they scooped up a pair of guinea pigs. "Aren't they so cute Tracy?"

"Very cute girls," she nodded, petting the head of the one Evgenia was holding. "Very cute."

Javier picked up one and handed it to Yuzuru where it then nuzzled against his neck, making the cutest little noises. Yuzuru cooed at it, deciding internally that it did look a lot like his older sister so it got the unofficial name of Saya, when he heard the telltale sounds of a phone camera.

"Javi!"

"Sorry nene but you just look so cute! I couldn't help myself," Javier defended with a light grin to match Yuzuru's pout.

Jason had a guinea pig that tugged at his leg only, when he went to go and pick it up, it squealed and ran for Jun instead. All the guinea pigs ran for Jun; the ones the others were holding tried to make a break for Jun. Conrad found himself also swarmed with them but it was just for as long as it took the guinea pigs to isolate and nuzzle up to Jun.

"What on earth is going on?" Tracy asked. "Why are they all going after Jun?"

Brian shrugged but couldn't help but chuckle as Conrad helped Jun to escape from the guinea pigs too.

The pattern continued across the whole zoo. The chinchillas all went for Jun, trying to cuddle up to him as they blanked the others, even when they offered him food and Jun didn't. The bunnies all circled him and swarmed him, again knocking him over. Conrad did help him out again, but not before he got a picture of Jun laughing from the middle of a pile of bunnies. The cats circled him, meowing and rubbing up against his legs to try and get more attention and food. The birds fluttered around him, ignoring all the others. When they did go to the swans they all swarmed Yuzuru instead, giving Jun a light breather and a chance to escape some of the animals that were begging silently with their big eyes for him to cuddle them.

"Why do all the animals love him?" Brian asked, sipping at his coffee in the cafe. The kids all returned after washing their hands and Yuzuru and Jun were talking animatedly together as Conrad and Javier decided to be the gentlemen and buy them snacks and drinks. Jason and Evgenia were buying their baby Katya snacks and Joseph got himself a hot chocolate. "I mean, I get he's a cute kid, but the animals can't tell that, can they?"

Tracy shrugged and glanced over at Jun. "Maybe the others will know? But I can't really see a reason. They all had food, so why did the animals all perk up when Jun arrived?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Evgenia cut in as she set down the tray with hers, Jason's, and Katya's drinks and snacks.

"Is what obvious?" Brian asked, looking at Jun.

"It's as plain as day, Brian," Joseph said with a little cackle.

"What is plain as day?"

"Oh, they haven't worked it out yet?" Jason gave the coaches a soft smile as he sipped at his cup of tea. "It's easy to see once you know it."

"What?" Brian asked, exasperation rising.

Javier chuckled and slipped into his seat, passing Yuzuru his cup of hot chocolate. "Awww, you can tell once you know," Javier said with a grin and Yuzuru nodded, warming his hands up on the mug.

"What do we need to know?"

Conrad smiled and slipped into the seat next to Jun, pressing a kiss to his temple as he handed him his tea and a piece of lemon drizzle cake.

"Look at Jun! Look at him! How could anyone resist him?"

Brian raised an eyebrow at him and Conrad burst out laughing.

"Brian look, really look. Doesn't Jun look just like a Disney Princess?"

Now that the kids mentioned it, Brian and Tracy couldn't help but see the similarities. Smiley, cute, a tendency to burst into song, animal sidekicks, and a handsome prince...

Yeah, Jun was for sure a Disney Princess.

"I give up questioning you all sometimes," Brian said but he couldn't help but laugh.

His kids were chaos. But they were his chaos and he wouldn't change them for the world.


End file.
